warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkstar (SC)
"Hawkstar" redirects here. This article is about Hawkstar of SkyClan, who was created by Cloverfang. If you are looking for the other Hawkstar, see Hawkstar (TC). Hawkstar is a long-haired tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes. Book 1: The Bravest :Hawkstar has a moment of histeria when Cloverfang mentions that Lizardpaw should be made a warrior. :She later does the naming ceremony for Sharpfoot and Tigersky, but is not mentioned much afterwards. Book 2: The Fallen :Hawkstar is first seen giving Lizardpaw her warrior name, Lizardcloud. :She goes to the Gathering and meets the LavaClan cats. :She goes to the LavaClan/BloodClan battle, and reveals she has only one life left. :She does the warrior ceremony in honor of Ravenpaw, and lets Hazel-eyes choose his warrior name for his journey to StarClan. :Hawkstar becomes Frostpool's mentor after Crystalheart fires her. See Crystalheart. :Hawkstar later mentions to Cloverfang that Smokefoot and Stormclaw are her kits, when she fires Blackheart. See Blackheart. :When they go to see Sharpfoot at Barley's farm, she knows all the details of the truth about him, Mintfur, and another unknown she-cat, Jezzabella. See Sharpfoot. Book 3: Ice in the Moon :Hawkstar is mentioned in the allegiances, and Moonkit mentions that she thinks Hawkstar is looney. :Hawkstar tries to get Icekit to come back to SkyClan (which she basically succeeds in doing) when she reminds Icekit she's technically her aunt, since Cloverfang is her foster sister. :She is happy that Icepaw decided to stay in SkyClan, and tells them all to "rejoice in this". Book 4: Courage :Hawkstar is very stubborn and hard-headed in this book. :Hawkstar seems to think there is something extremely special about Birdpaw, for she lets her go to a Gathering even though she'd only been an apprentice for a few minutes (literally). :Moonpaw overhears her and Cloverfang have an arguement about Blackheart :Hawkstar gives permission for Crystalheart, Moonpaw, Minnowpaw, Mudspots, Lionclaw, Stormclaw, Cloverfang, and Tigersky to go to the barn and help their old Clanmate, Sharpfoot. Quotes :I have seen all the things that have happened, and all the things to come. -Hawkstar to Cloverfang, The Fallen, Chapter ??? :You mated with her, and Mintfur too, you vain, conceited tom. You wanted it all. -Hawkstar to Sharpfoot, The Fallen, Chapter ??? :Never. Say. That. Again. -Hawkstar to Cloverfang, Courage, Chapter 2 :Just shut up! -Hawkstar to Redear, Courage, Chapter 2 Trivia *In Dirty Little Secret, when Crystalheart died, it is stated that Lightningkit was given to 'a friend', and though it is unknown, it is speculated to be either Hawkstar, Cloverfang, or Frostpool. *Hawkstar seems to have a obvious liking for certain cats, and a confusing hate for others. Education :Mentor Unknown :Apprentice(s) Unknown, Frostpool Theme Song(s) :Disturbia - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z10PAkjsIf8 :The Outside - The Outside link later Family Immediate :Kits Smokefoot and Stormclaw - Living as of Courage Family Tree The Bravest ?----------Hawkstar | | / \ Smokefoot Stormclaw Dirty Little Secret Category:Cloverfang's Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mentors Category:She-Cats Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Characters